The Visit
by Louisaxo
Summary: Set five years after the Cullen's left. Bella returns to Forks with her new husband and family in tow, but who will they run into? ONLY DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SHOWS OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.


**The Visit**

 **Chapter One - Homecoming**

 _ **Hello everybody! Although I still have a few stories to work on I am back with a new one. Some of you may be excited to know that I have completed all of my Vampire Diaries/Originals/Twilight crossovers and I'm here with a new one. If you haven't read the others, they are all available on my page, I will leave summaries below. Thank you for your ongoing support.**_

 _ **The Impossibility -**_ _ **When someone new walks into the French Quarter, she is the last person anybody expects to see. Before now, nobody like this has existed before. Follow the story of Elizabeth, a girl on the run with hopes of finding her true family. A story of how Hayley and Elijah found their daughter**_

 _ **Mikaelson's Reunite -**_ _ **Bella Swan is not in fact who she says she is. Her identity is revealed when someone recognises her. How will the Cullen's react, and who will she be reunited with?**_

 _ **The Other Salvatore -**_ _ **Set after Breaking Dawn and during The Vampire Diaries season 7, although I've played around with the timeline a little. Bella Cullen nee Salvatore, a 170-year-old vampire, and the Cullen's move from Forks to a quaint town called Mystic Falls. When she's there she doesn't expect to find her brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore**_

 _ **The Other Mikaelson -**_ _ **This is the story of Isabella Mikaelson and how she came to meet her family once again**_

It had been five years since the Cullen's had left Forks, leaving Bella behind without looking back. Since that day, Bella had grown within herself and her surname was no longer Swan, it was Mikaelson.

Bella had fallen into a deep depression when the people she thought loved her left her, and that had led to Charlie revealing some information she would have preferred to keep hidden; Bella was not his daughter. When Bella had first been told, her depression had only worsened, until Charlie had pointed out that this was a chance for her to start over.

Bella had learnt of her true surname, Isabella Dawson, and the names of her biological parents, Sarah and William Dawson. The only thing that Charlie had left from the adoption was the form that legally gave him and Renee the parental rights to Bella, and that was how she knew her biological parents' names. When Bella had asked why her parents gave her up, Charlie had sadly explained that they had been killed and she was inserted into the foster system.

Once she had been told, it had only taken Bella two weeks to decide that she wanted to visit the place where she was born, which she knew was New Orleans thanks to the letterhead at the top of the form Charlie had shown her. Bella had packed her things and sold her truck with Charlie's permission, so she could afford the plane ticket and hotel she would be staying in when she arrived in New Orleans.

If someone would have told Bella that she would be happy the Cullen's had left when they first left Forks, she would have called them insane, but five years later she couldn't be happier.

When she had first arrived in New Orleans, the first thing she did was start asking questions, looking for any person who knew anything about her biological parents. Inside she was hoping that she still had biological family out there, but she found nobody. Her second night in New Orleans, she had met the Mikaelson's, and that's where Bella's happy ending started.

…

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Bella asked, wheeling one of the many suitcases through the door of their new home for the next few weeks.

"I'm sitting down, that's what the help are for." Klaus nodded towards the compelled men carrying in various bags and suitcases into the hotel room.

"Klaus, anyone would think you would be excited, you can't stay in the Quarter forever. Besides, this is just temporary remember. We're just here for a few days for my dad's memorial." Bella said quietly, her eyes beginning to tear up. Klaus smiled slightly and stood, walking to his wife's side and pulling her into an embrace.

"It was a long time ago, I'm fine." Bella smiled a watery smile, stepping away and wheeling the suitcase into the hotel bedroom. It had been three years since the death of her father, and she still wasn't over it completely, although she was sure she never would be. Given that Bella's father was the chief of police, he was given a bench in the middle of town when he passed, something that Bella was grateful for. Given the Forks tradition, each year a special member of the community was honoured, and this year it was Charlie. Bella was grateful that the ceremony was being held that year, because it meant that she could attend the ceremony honouring her father without questions being raised about why she still looked exactly the same age. Although when she had bought up the topic of people asking questions, Kol had brushed it off saying that anyone who dared to ask a question could just be compelled anyway. Before Bella had married Klaus and become a Mikaelson, she had become close to each member of the family. The people she was closest to were Hayley and Rebekah, with Elijah and Kol not far behind. Bella was tremendously glad that she had moved to New Orleans as she had found what true love was. Bella was also glad that each member of her family had taken the time to come to Forks and support her during this time.

"This town is so dreary, why on earth would anyone willingly live here?" Rebekah complained as she walked into the room, slouching on the couch.

"I lived here for eighteen years of my life, Bekah, it's not too bad." Isabella defended her home town as she returned to the room.

"Plus, we might end up running into vampires here. It's an ideal place for them to live, the sun is never out." Hayley commented as she walked into the room, followed by Elijah, she shot a sad look at Bella as she spoke.

"I doubt we will, Hay. Besides, we'll fit right in with the rest of them." Bella plastered a fake look on her face as she moved to Klaus' side.

"This place is vile. I swear these towns wouldn't know a good hotel if it smacked them in the face." Kol complained as she walked in, Bella opened her mouth to argue and then closed it again realising her efforts were futile when it came to Kol.

"What time does the memorial start?" Rebekah asked, shifting where she sat.

"At one, we don't have much time." Bella said and the Mikaelson's dispersed, knowing that was Bella's way of telling them to leave and get ready.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? We don't have to go if you aren't ready." Bella walked into her husbands embrace once more, holding him close to her.

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you."

…

It hadn't taken long for the Mikaelson's to get ready, and Freya had acquired them a large SUV to take them into town for the event. They were amongst the first few there, and Bella recognised every one of the other people who had showed up early. Unfortunately, the first people to approach her when she climbed out of the car was someone she didn't want to speak to, Bella looked around for her husband desperately as the man approached.

"Arizona." He greeted.

"Mike. It's been a while, how have you been?" Bella asked, a polite smile plastered onto her face as she spoke.

"I have been good, I'm back in town for the weekend to visit my parents so I thought I would come to the ceremony." Mike replied, he looked exactly the same as the last time she saw him, although his hairline had somewhat receded.

"That's great, Mike." Bella replied, focused on trying to get the attention of at least one of her family members, thankfully Hayley captured Bella's desperate gaze.

"Bella, who is this?" Hayley asked politely as she walked over.

"This is Mike, I went to school with him. Mike, this is Hayley, My sister-in-law." Bella was unsurprised by the look of shock on Mike's face.

"You got married?" Mike cried, looking around embarrassed when people started to look.

"Yeah, almost four years ago. Hayley is my husband's brother's wife. That's them right there." Bella nodded over Mike's shoulder and he turned to see Elijah and Niklaus talking with Freya.

"I take it _Cullen_ doesn't know that?" Mike almost sneered, his eyes narrowing at Bella. Hayley almost laughed, Mike had no idea how much danger he was in if he angered a vampire, especially one who had been hurt by the Cullen's.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked quietly, looking over at Klaus to make sure he was still speaking with Elijah.

"He's back in town. They all are. Cullen came into my parents' shop asking about you a few days ago, and my dad said that the doctor got his job back at the hospital so it looks like they're sticking around." Mike explained, a noticeable sneer on his face. The blood drained from Bella's face as she shot a panicked look at Hayley.

"Oh, is that Elijah calling us? We should go. Good to meet you, thank you for coming." Hayley ended the conversation with Mike quickly and effectively, leading a panicked Bella over to Klaus and Elijah. As soon as they both saw Bella's state they rushed to her side, quickly followed by Rebekah, Kol and Freya.

"What happened?" Klaus asked hurriedly, pulling Bella to his side.

"That boy over there, he said that the Cullen boy had been asking about her around town a few days ago." Hayley explained.

"Those _things_ are here?" Klaus sneered, he refused to call them vampires.

"Apparently so, and if they're looking for Bella, what better place to find her than at a memorial she won't miss?" Hayley asked, shooting her worried gaze around the crowd.

"It'll be fine, they won't cause a scene here and as soon as the memorial is over we'll go." Elijah said softly, noticing that his sister-in-law hadn't spoken a word.

"Bella, love?" Klaus turned to face her, taking her face in his hands.

"I'm okay Klaus, I just need to get this done and get out of here before they even realise I'm in town. I can't face them." Klaus nodded understandingly and lead Bella to the front row of chairs that had been put out for the memorial.

…

Bella was uncomfortable and fidgeting throughout the entire ceremony, and Klaus knew that she wasn't listening to the words the current Chief of Police was saying, she was just eager to leave. He could understand, and there were numerous times over the years where Bella had had to stop him from tracking down the cold ones and killing them himself. On one particular occasion Klaus needed to be restrained by Kol and Elijah when what the boy had done started to effect his and Bella's relationship. Once Bella had admitted that she was having nightmares of Klaus leaving her instead of Edward, he was murderous.

Once it was over Bella had practically jumped out of her seat, followed by the rest of her family and sped to the car. Elijah climbed into the driver's seat and waited for the rest of the family to get in before speeding off towards their hotel. Initially they had been planning to stay for a few days, but everyone agreed that it would be better for them to return to the Quarter as soon as possible. When the car sped into the hotel parking lot, Elijah parked in an empty space before turning around in his seat to address Bella.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

Bella nodded mutely and climbed out of the car, she hated the fact that she seemed weak because of this. She should have gotten over this years ago. She stopped suddenly, and Rebekah walked into her when she saw something familiar across the parking lot.

"Bella, what?" Klaus' eyes flashed around the lot, looking for any possible threat, but he found none.

"The cars. They're here." The Mikaelson's followed Bella's line of sight until their eyes fell on the silver Volvo and the black Mercedes parked next to each other on the other side of the lot.

"Maybe they're staying here?" Hayley suggested, but that theory was dismissed by Kol.

"Why would they stay in a hotel if they have a house down the road?"

"Come on, I can't avoid this forever." Bella sighed and took Klaus' hand, walking towards the hotel lobby, and like Bella had predicted, they were sitting there in the lobby waiting for her to return to her room. However, from the shocked looks on their faces, Bella could see that they were not expecting her to have company, nor were they expecting her to be holding hands with another man.

 **Chapter Two – Mikaelson**

The first one that Bella saw was Alice. It was as though time hasn't passed at all, she still had her short pixie hair cut and a bow necklace around her neck. Alice had immediately been in Bella's sight as she stepped through the doors into the hotel lobby.

"You're really here," Alice spoke quietly, her eyes leaving Bella for a moment to look at the people standing behind her, "with _friends_."

An immediate look of boredom crossed Klaus' face as he took in the pixie-looking cold one standing before him.

"Why are you here, Alice? Why are you all here?" Bella looked away from Alice and to the large family standing before her, she took a step backwards towards Klaus subconsciously.

"We heard about Charlie. We didn't know that he died." Esme took a few steps towards Alice.

Bella's facial expression remained impassive. There was no way they could have known because of the block Bella asked Freya to put on Charlie's mind after she moved to New Orleans.

"He died _three years ago_. This was supposed to be a special day for Bella, and apparently you've found a way to ruin it for her." Rebekah commented, casting a dirty look at the Cullen's, who were apparently confused of who was addressing them.

"We had no way of knowing that…" Carlisle spoke softly like Bella remembered until he was interrupted by Bella.

"Knowing that he was dead? You'd have damn known if you hadn't left me. I thought of you as my family, and then you left."

"Bella, we're so…"

"Alice, don't even bother saying you're sorry. I got over you and your family a long time ago." Bella argued, leaning into Klaus' side as she spoke. A look of fury crossed Edward's face as he saw the Klaus place an affectionate arm around Bella's waist.

The room turned silent, so Bella was slightly startled when Kol started to laugh. Each of the Mikaelson's turned to face Kol, slightly confused.

"Pay no mind to Kol." Elijah said, although his lips turned into a smile as he observed his younger brother.

"Rude Elijah. Did you miss the look that just crossed the cold ones' face?" Kol laughed again.

"Bella, you told them what we are? How could you tell our secret?" Carlisle asked slowly, although you could see the anger written all over his face, which startled Bella. She had never seen Carlisle angry before.

"There was no need for her to tell us. As soon as Bella spoke the surname of the people who left her to die in the woods, we knew who you were." Klaus started.

"You see, both of our families share a mutual friend." Elijah continued.

" _Friend_? The Voltori have tried and failed to kill us on numerous occasions." Rebekah laughed.

"That's because they aren't the superior species, Bekah." Kol said, confusing each of the Cullen's further.

"You're the Mikaelson's. I recognise you from a portrait I saw in Volterra." Carlisle realised, taking a step back away from the original vampires.

"Isabella Swan, get the hell away from those _monsters_." Edward spoke for the first time, his choice of words immediately angered Bella.

" _monsters…_ " The word rested on Bella's lips as she pondered her next move.

Without warning she was away from Klaus' side and in front of Edward, her improved speed shocking him.

"You need to watch what you're saying about people. And the name is Isabella Mikaelson now, so I'd also be mindful that I am the only person standing between my husband ripping your head from your shoulders." Bella grinned, speeding back to Klaus' side.

" _Husband_?" Edward spat the word like there was poison in his mouth.

"Yes. Husband." Klaus answered, his signature smirk on his face as he watched Edward's anger bubble.

"But you're _my_ mate." Edward argued. Bella sighed before answering.

"No, Edward, you're not. When you left I was completely broken, my life completely fell apart because you were my life, and then you weren't. None of you have any idea what it feels like you have your family ripped away from you like that. When Edward left me in the woods, I wanted to die because I didn't know how I could live after you left."

Alice opened her mouth to interrupt, but a flick of the wrist from Freya silenced her.

"Humour me and let me speak. Finding out that I was adopted was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I realise now that you leaving was too. If you hadn't left town, I don't know whether I would have had the courage to leave Forks and find the place where I was meant to be. All my life I thought that you only had one family, my mom and dad were never really a family, but you were. I was wrong, as soon as I got to my birthplace, I was welcomed into the Mikaelson home. I had an array of brothers and sisters who loved me, regardless of the fact that I needed to be fixed, but Klaus did exactly that. So, no, I don't need this in my life anymore, so if you don't mind, my family and I will take our leave now and return to our rooms so that we can go home. Goodbye, Cullen's." Bella smiled as she took Klaus' hand and lead him over to the elevators, their family following behind them.

"And _that_ is exactly why you're a Mikaelson." Hayley gripped Bella's other hand and grinned.

Each of the Mikaelson's stepped into the elevator that would return them to their rooms without casting another look towards the Cullen's, and as the elevator doors closed Bella knew that she found finally return to her family home in New Orleans without the name Cullen on her shoulders.

 **Chapter Three – Storm Brewing**

Once they had packed their things and were finally on the jet that Klaus had chartered, Bella finally let out a breath.

The large family talked and relaxed during the flight, the jet touching the tarmac at Louis Armstrong International in New Orleans a mere three hours later.

The journey back to the Mikaelson compound had been fairly easy too, as during the winter months there were less street parties and less bars open, this was something that Bella did not enjoy. Something she loved about New Orleans was the atmosphere, there was always a preacher or a painter on a street corner, a tour of the city happening, or a group of people dancing wildly in the street. She loved the people and she loved the volume that came with the city, probably because it was the polar opposite of Forks.

It wasn't until Bella left the compound with Hayley and Freya the next morning that she realised that her nightmare had followed her home.

The thought drove her insane. She was a vampire, a member of the Original family, so why was she so afraid of a clan of Cold Ones?

For almost a year, life had been amazing for the Mikaelson's. Everyone that needed to be defeated had been, so they were living in total serenity, until the next one came along. After Bella had moved to New Orleans and met Klaus, he had tried his hardest to keep her out of harms way, they all had, but eventually she got into trouble when the Mikaelson aunt Dahlia had decided to visit, followed then by Lucien Castle a few months later. There was always somebody around the next corner who was out to get them, so they had learned to live as best as they can, regardless of the fact that they would live forever.

Bella, Hayley, Rebekah and Freya tried to continue their morning as planned, firstly stopping off at the bakery on the corner for coffee and beignets, before returning to the compound to get the car to go into the city.

They had shopped as usual, picking out beautiful dresses, shoes and jewellery for the ball that was being held by the Mikaelson's the following weekend, as well as picking up a few pieces for the boys too. However, all morning Bella had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach, and as they walked out of a small perfume boutique she realised why.

Alice and Edward stood in front of them, bold as brass with their arms across their chests.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Can I help you? Can you not see we're busy?"

"Since when do you shop? I always asked you and you always said no?" Alice whined, similar to how Hope used to when she was a child, Bella thought.

"You shop?" Rebekah held in a laugh as she looked up and down the outfit Alice was wearing.

Alice glared, but held her comeback, to Bella's surprise.

"Why would you follow me back here?" Bella asked, her anger flaring.

"Bella, first you tell us that you're _somehow_ involved with the _Mikaelson_ clan, and then you leave with them? Surely you know you're not safe with them? I'm your mate and I can protect you, if you come with me?" Edward held out his hand hopefully to Bella.

Bella laughed.

"Are you insane? You understand that I'm no longer a human girl for you to manipulate? I am a twenty-two-year old vampire who can now tear your head straight from your shoulders?"

"Bella, love, please be…" Edward started, but was interrupted by Hayley.

"Reasonable? Do you understand the meaning of the word? Were you 'reasonable' when you left a seventeen-year old alone in the freezing cold forest, knowing that her life would be in shambles the moment you walked away, huh?" She questioned.

"Well no, but…" Alice stuttered.

"No, nothing, Alice. You really have to accept it, there is no way in hell that I am coming anywhere with you. Incase it escaped your notice, I have a husband now, and a family that I love. I have people in my life now that I know will never hurt me like you did, so I know that I will be with them forever. So go now."

"But Bella, I…"

"Cold one, you're embarrassing yourself. Why would she go anywhere with a one-hundred-and-something virgin? Believe me hun, you are no match for our Bella, I have heard her and Niklaus through the walls and…" Rebekah went on to continue, but was stopped hastily by Bella.

"Bekah, please." Bella said on the brink of laughter, taking in the look on Edward's face.

"Now if you don't mind, we're going. Goodbye."

And with that the foursome walked away, leaving a startled (and mildly disturbed) Alice and Edward Cullen standing in the middle of the mall.

…

"How was your trip, my love?" Klaus asked as Bella walked into their bedroom, her arms laden with shopping bags.

"It was good, we had a minor problem but all was resolved relatively quickly. It seems that the Cullen's, or some of them at least, thought it appropriate to follow us back here." Bella said, watching the anger appear on Klaus' face.

"They're still in the city?" He asked.

"I have no idea. We left and they were slightly… um… traumatised." Bella said slowly, and Klaus' expression changed from one of anger to one of confusion.

"Traumatised?"

"Well, he started saying that I wasn't safe where I was and that I needed to come with them, which of course I told them was bullshit, and then Rebekah started talking and that's pretty much when we made our escape."

A grin appeared on Klaus' face, his mind imagining what kind of remark his sister could have come up with to traumatise a Cold One.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"What did she say? Before or after she called him a virgin and started talking about our sex life?"

Klaus started to laugh. Bella smiled at this, it wasn't often that her husband laughed so brightly, it was even better that it was at the expense of Edward Cullen.

"Our sex life, huh?" Klaus waggled his eyebrows at his wife.

"Yes, apparently she thinks we're too loud." Bella laughed, moving to put her shopping on the floor.

"Well then, let's give her something to moan about."

Bella laughed as Klaus pulled her to him, knowing that she was finally not afraid of her past anymore, and she could finally look to the future with the family she loved.

 _ **What did you think of the new ending? I prefer this one personally! Let me know what you think in the reviews and comments!**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


End file.
